Immortals
Immortals *Deegg & Dugger *Glarggl *Horny *Mortimer *Swampus *Tiny *Magmaw *Sir Cophagus Who, or what, are Immortals? Immortals are hero monsters that are unique, have distinct personalities and abilities, and are far more powerful than normal monsters. Similar to Minions, Immortals can be leveled up via use of the Training Room, making them tougher and stronger. How are Immortals different from regular Minions? One of the features of Immortals is that when deployed while raiding an enemy, it is possible to order them to attack specific Rooms of your choosing, the same way as guild minions. Additionally, each Immortal has some special and unique abilities, like digging or flying. How do I get them? Immortals can be acquired in a few different ways. Once your Dungeon Heart reaches Level 3, you may build the Guard Post, where you can purchase all 6 individual Immortals, once unlocked. Gold, Stone, Gems or Combat Points can be used for buying Immortals, and you can also temporarily capture an enemy's Immortal while raiding their dungeon. While you can have multiple purchased Immortals in your arsenal, only one of them can be in play at any given time. However, if you manage to temporarily capture an enemy's Immortal, it can be deployed for a single raid at the same time as your own Immortal. What makes them "Immortal"? Instead of dying like normal Minions, Immortals get "knocked out" instead, when their health is reduced to 0. Once knocked out, they require time to recuperate before they're able to be used to attack or defend again. It is possible to bring them out of this state early through the use of gems, which can also be done DURING a Raid in progress! They can only be Revived in this way once during PVP raids (similar to the limitation associated with refilling Mana). What about this "capturing" business? To capture an enemy's Immortal while raiding their Dungeon, you must defeat it (knocking it out, as described above), and then respond to a Capture? prompt within a brief window of time. There is also an associated gold cost; if you are unable to pay the requisite amount, you may use gems, at your discretion. Immortals will eventually return to their rightful owner, after a set amount of time. If you don't wish to wait for this timer to expire, you may launch a Rescue mission by attacking the player who has taken your Immortal hostage. This attack progresses as a normal attack would; any win condition (1+ stars) results in a successful rescue, returning the Immortal to your custody (albeit still a bit battered and bruised; they'll still need to recover from their ordeal before becoming available for your use). Three of the immortals are also available for a one-time capture in three of the campaign missions. These missions are marked with icons featuring the immortals. Resting Time When your immortal is deployed in combat there are several outcomes: *Immortal survives and you win: immortal stays available for another raid *Immortal survives and you lose: immortal is not available for half the knockout time *Immortal is knocked out (victory doesn't matter): immortal is in not available for knockout time When your immortal is captured it will be available for use when the capture time has elapsed. A successful revenge attack will reduce the capture time down to the normal knockout time. Immortals can only be captured when set as active and available. The capturer using the immortal does not return it to you. The knockout time and capture time are related to the level of the immortal. The knockout time start in-game when your immortal is killed. So if it dies at the beginning of the raid, you'll have 2-3 minutes less on the cooldown minus the time of reloading your dungeon after the battle. And don't forget about your guild perk reducing by 2%, 5%, 10% the cooldown time.